Reunión
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Traducción AUTORIZADA del original 'Reunion' por 'The Flying Lion'. Yang estaba furiosa. Blake temerosa de la reacción de la rubia. En el momento en que sus ojos se encuentran una vez más ninguna de las dos fue capaz de detener lo que en ese momento salió a la superficie: Sus más profundos deseos por la otra.


**A/N:**

Esta es una traducción AUTORIZADA del FF homónimo: ' _Reunion' por The Flying Lion_ , cuyo Id en FFnet es: 2242624.

Quien me pidió de manera muy amable traducir su Fic al español dado que como hispano-hablantes tenemos como 5 Bumbleby Fics.

 _Mil gracias a mi adoradisima BetaReader. Cielo, sin ti la ortografía de mis historias haría que mi cuenta estuviera cancelada desde hace eones!_

* * *

 **WARNING** :

Amor entre mujeres, sensaciones, deseos y contacto sexy entre féminas. Nada explícito pero si muy emocional.

* * *

 **Reunión**

 **Traducción By** : Leyla z

…

Los ojos color violeta de Yang observaban recorriendo la suave y blanquecina espalda de su antigua pareja de batallas que yacía junto a ella. Con su cabello negro descendiendo libre en una bella maraña, el moño que escondía su rasgo característico faunus, sus orejas, había sido olvidado hacía unas cuantas horas. Girándose a su derecha, Yang estiraba su mano recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos suavemente la suave y cálida silueta de Blake, sintiendo sus alrededores irreales aún cuando esa era su realidad. Blake era real y estaba a su lado.

A pesar de lo que Ruby o cualquier otra persona creyera, Yang no paraba de pensar en el momento en que se reencontrase con Blake Belladonna. Reprocharle su ausencia, dejar salir toda la pena que fue creciendo y ardiendo cual llama dentro de ella hasta casi tomar el indomable tamaño de un infierno en su interior.

O al menos, si los sentidos le nublaban la mente, un buen puñetazo sería el recibimiento de aquella ausente pelinegra.

Jamás pasó por su mente que lo primero que haría al ver a Blake sería besarla. Obviamente, ella tenía presente la belleza de la chica, incluso puede que Yang haya tenido alguna vez un sueño o dos dónde ambas hacían algo más que solo charlar o reír. Debía admitir que incluso se había aventurado a ver con algo más que simple curiosidad la forma en que el uniforme escolar de Beacon se ajustaba a ella. Pero Yang nunca imaginó que Blake se interesara de esa manera en ella también. Por lo que en el momento de abrazarle y recibirle como lo hizo, Yang quedó sorprendida sobremanera.

Las acciones hablan más que las palabras, según recordaba. De tal manera que, en el momento en que sus miradas conectaron por un largo momento, las palabras sobraron y unos labios se encontraron unidos en una batalla, casi tan intempestiva cual huracán, en la que derrochaban pasión y deseo.

Volvía a ese fresco recuerdo una y otra vez sin poder creerlo. Después de varios meses Yang había salido en busca de ella, aún sin su brazo, estaba determinada a encontrarla. Alguna trifulca aquí o allá, una visita a cierto cantinero por otro lado, y finalmente después de pulverizar a una horda de adeptos White Fang en su camino, por fin la había encontrado.

De pie, rodeada de varios cuerpos caídos, Blake se aproximaba al salir de entre las sombras. El tiempo parecía detenerse al verle andar, con gracia, con toda la intención de llegar hasta ella. La mano que aún conservaba Yang se volvió un puño por mero instinto pero el calor de su ardiente sangre había logrado apagarse. La sola presencia de Blake Belladonna se volvió lo único en que se centraba su existencia en ese momento. La pelea con los miembros de White Fang, las casas de la abandonada aldea en llamas podía irse al carajo, su brazo arrebatado meses atrás… en ese momento se olvidó de todo y todos.

 _Esto no es un sueño,_ Yang pensaba. Confirmando sus sospechas en el momento en que se había acercado a asaltar los labios de Blake. Inesperadamente la respuesta de la faunus dejaba saber que aquella acción no era mal recibida.

Eso no era lo que ella imaginaba ocurriría, para nada en absoluto. Se suponía que ella dejaría salir su ira contra Blake, maldecirle en su rostro, lanzar algunos puñetazos a su rostro, haciéndola entender que eso merecía por abandonarle. Yang no había perdonado el hecho de que Blake le hubiese dejado sola y con esto en mente al encontrarla no sintió la ira que pensaba sentir.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué Blake había respondido a sus besos? Yang podría haber dicho que acababa de perder el poco control que tenía en sí, pero la verdad de todo aquello fue que simplemente se dejó llevar y permitió a su instinto tomar las riendas de la situación.

De alguna forma, ambas chicas habían terminado dentro de uno de los abandonados edificios permitiendo a su deseo por la otra tomar control de su momento. En ese momento Yang se permitió tomar todo lo que era y ofrecía Blake.

Había probado sus labios, su piel, se había dejado embriagar en el aroma delicado de su cabello, incluso se atrevió a susurrar palabras dulces al oído de Blake. Esta respondió de igual manera dejándose envolver en la onda cálida que representaba Yang.

Incluso ahora, observando con detenimiento la figura dormida de Blake a su lado, Yang no podía creerlo. No pensó que la encontraría de nuevo. Vamos, que Yang jamás habría ni soñado que Blake le besaría, mucho menos imaginar que esa noche la haría suya.

Un pequeño murmullo sacaba a Yang de sus pensamientos. La espalda de Blake se movía lentamente al inclinarse a voltearse a encarar a la rubia. Las mejillas de Yang se tiñeron en un rojo profuso al contemplar libremente el dorso desnudo de Blake, quién solamente le regalaba una sonrisa divertida observando la reacción de su compañera.

"Eh…vaya, eso sí que fue…algo." Sonrió Blake después de hablar.

Yang casi deseaba reírse. Pero aún más que reír, deseaba abofetearse a sí misma, pero en lugar de eso se inclinó a enterrar su rostro en la almohada bajo ella abochornada.

"Esa broma fue terrible."

"¿Hablas de _tú_ broma?" se burló Blake.

"Cuando yo lo digo sí es gracioso." Yang alzó la mirada, Blake seguía ahí, riéndose suavemente. Era casi angelical escuchar y verla a su lado. El corazón de la rubia palpitaba rápidamente con tan solo verla bajo la tenue iluminación matutina.

"Yo debería estar cabreada. Debería haberte pulverizado a golpes." Murmuraba Yang, una mano cubría su rostro. Blake parpadeaba con curiosidad al observar a su compañera.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Qué tus labios succionaran los míos quizá tenga algo que ver."

"Yang, tú me besaste."

"Tú me besaste."

"Ambas corrimos a la otra y succionamos la boca contraria, ¿Está mejor eso _blondie_?" Yang observaba a Blake. La faunus gatuna no daba marcha atrás ante la ruborizada rubia, quién al final asintió suspirando pesadamente.

"Bien, ambas… las dos lo deseábamos."

Blake observó con detenimiento la figura de su compañera. La piel y rostro blancos ahora enrojecidos. Estaba muy segura que la semblanza ardiente de Yang no tenía nada que ver con su actual estado. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Blake cerró la distancia restante con Yang entrelazando sus piernas con las de esta y enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Blake no retrocedió al momento en que se suponía que el brazo derecho de Yang debía haber sido sujetado, mas sin embargo pudo sentir como la rubia se tensaba ante esto por lo que continuó empujándose contra el cuerpo de Yang enterrando su rostro en la base de su cuello. Por mero instinto, Blake emitió un sonido satisfecho cuando su rostro rozaba directamente entre la suave piel de Yang y su cabello dorado.

"Estaba aterrada. Asustada de…todo, de enfrentarlo todo. Pero al verte," la voz de Blake temblaba al hablar. La respiración de Yang se detuvo a media inhalación al sentir los labios de Blake probar sobre su piel. El sonido de satisfacción que emitía la faunus no se detuvo al probar entre sus labios la piel de Yang.

"Blake…" quería decirle, hacerle saber que no tenía por qué estar asustada. Pero yang únicamente pudo emitir un gemido como respuesta acallando cualquier respuesta que deseaba expresar.

Blake se irguió en su lugar para acomodarse sobre Yang. La pelinegra se sentó a horcajadas sobre Yang observando con ojos color ámbar a su presa. Particularmente observaba directamente el movimiento que los pechos de Yang realizaban con cada inhalación que esta tomaba.

"Cuando te vi de nuevo Yang, todos mis temores, mis dudas, mi ansiedad… parecieron simplemente desaparecer. Tú eres la luz en mi oscuridad."

Yang pensó ver lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, pero Blake tomó rápidamente sus labios en los suyos. Nuevamente, esa acción hablaba más que las palabras al sentir como Blake dejaba fluir sus emociones en aquel beso.

 _No quiero que esto acabe._ Yang tomó por la cintura a Blake con su brazo. La faunus abrió sus ojos a pesar de que Yang no le dejaba escapar de ella mientras le regresaba el beso. Aquel beso era más profundo que los que compartieron anteriormente esa noche, diferente a todos los demás, incluso más significativo que el primero.

Nuevamente se dejaron hacer. Lo dejaron fluir. Una vez más su instinto se apoderaba de ellas actuando con los más íntimos deseos escondidos en su ser. Conectaban sus cuerpos, almas y corazón, olvidando todo en ese instante en específico, únicamente permitiéndose existir para la otra. Yang solo existía para Blake y Blake solamente existía para Yang.

¿Qué más importaba si ambas tenían ya lo que tanto habían deseado?

En el momento en que la cúspide del orgasmo cubrió sus sentidos, haciendo que colapsasen sobre la cama, Blake se recargó sobre el cuerpo de Yang. Ambas estaban sin aliento, cubiertas en el brillo cálido otorgado por la otra observándose directamente a los ojos. Lo saben ahora, así como lo sabían antes, únicamente que en este momento todo estaba aclarado.

Era tan obvio todo, como el hecho de que ahora son la amante de la otra.

"Yo te quería de vuelta."

No estaban seguras de quién lo dijo primero. Quizá incluso lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, mas lo que importaba era que lo inexplicado había sido aclarado.

Los ojos felinos de Blake eran lentamente calentados en los orbes violetas de Yang. Simplemente, dejándose envolver por la cálida mirada de la otra.

"Así que… ¿somos algo?"

"Como si necesitaras confirmarlo." Reía suavemente Blake, el sonido más encantador que Yang jamás había escuchado. La rubia se dejaba envolver por el placentero y delicioso toque de Blake al sentirla abrazarse a ella con fuerza.

"Creo que deberíamos regresar donde Ruby y Weiss, ¿Blake?"

"Por supuesto. Ya iremos con ellas. Justo después de la onceaba ronda…"

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 _Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Bee's FF._

 _Por ahí me dijo mi hermosa BetaReader que ya se lo había encontrado traducido. Esta historia NO es mía como les dije al inicio, es de mi buena amiga The Flying Lion, y muy amablemente me pidio traducirla para ustedes._

 _Si alguien sabe o ha leído por ahí esta historia sin la apropiada nota de AUTORIZACIÓN, Porfas reportenlo. No es justo que uno se rompa la cabeza imaginando y escribiendo para que llegué un fulano baquetón a adjudicarse el trabajo de otros._

 _Y bueno, si les ha gustado, no olviden dejar su rvw o mensajearme, siempre respondo ese mismo dia!_

 _SIEMPRE_ _._

 _Tengo listos ya_ _otros 3 Bumblee FF de MI AUTORIA y solo esperan a ser poublicados_ ** _(Entiendase que me EXIJAN publicarlos :P ya estan listos y editados solo estamos en espera de lectores y pues si no hay respuesta por parte de estos, ps pa' que publicar ¿no?)._** _Así que les recomiendo dar Follow si les gusta mi trabajo._

 _Gracias por leer y si leen/entienden ingles, dense una vuelta por el perfil de mi amigui,_ _The FLying Lion!_

 ** _XOXO_**


End file.
